particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Aldegarian Restoration Party
|Seats2 Title = Local government |Seats2 = |Seats3 Title = Satraps |Seats3 = |Website = www.heta.ald |politics = Politics of Aldegar |political parties = Political parties in Aldegar |elections = Elections in Aldegar |party_logo = 200px }} The Aldegarian Restoration Party (Heta) is a centre right conservative political party active in the Tawanid Shahdom of Aldegar. It was founded in 4006 by conservative former members of the Aldegarian Social Front. History Out of the ashes Th party rose rather dramatically, out of the ashes of the centrist Aldegarian Social Front following deep policy disputes between the dominant centre left faction led by President Ashraf Saghani and the rightwing faction led by then Foreign Minister Rouzbeh Vaez over economic policy, Vaez and many conservatives left the party in a mass resignation (Cabinet) on December 13, 4005. Six months later, Vaez founded the Restoration Party and a month later, he led the party to victory in early legislative elections. Vaez era The party restored the monarchy under the Tawanid dynasty - a largely ceremonial model. Vaez ruled the country till 4015 when he retired as Court Minister and Rahbar(leader) of the Restoration Party. His Government implemented austerity measures, moderate economic liberalisation and passed several conservative social laws such as abortion restrictions. The party an easy re-election in 4011, defeating the new ultra-religious Holy Reform Alliance. Vaez retired from politics on April 20, 4015 - Hoveida era Vaez's deputy Vice Court Minister Bahram Hoveida was chosen to succeed Vaez as party leader and Court Minister by the party's main power brokers. He continued with Vaez's policies, promoting stability over innovation but slowly began re-engaging Aldegar diplomatically with other nations. Party Policies The party has few coherent policies beyond the basic guiding lines of Aldegarian nationalism and a commitment to conservatism and promotion of Aldegarian culture. Economy Heta favours a corporatist economic model with a strong directive role for the State and collaboration between labour and business. Heta favours a modest welfare state and progressive yet moderate taxtion. Heta is protectionist and is opposed to free trade, supporting fair trade instead. Social policy Heta is deeply conservative and opposes abortion, promotion of alternative lifestyles and liberalism in general. It supports the establishment of Aldegar's main faiths - Yazdism, Hosianism and Daenism Heta is also monarchist and strong support retaining a constitutional monarchy under the Tawanid dynasty. Foreign Policy The party is strongly internationalist and has a desire to raise Aldegar's stature globally. It is pan-Seleyan, supporting greater cooperation between Seleyan countries. It seeks a balance between Aldegar's traditionally pro-Trigunian stance while building strong ties with Dovanian nations and eastern Majatran ones as well. Party Factions HETA is a big tent party uniting centrist and rightwingers and thus hosts a large variety of factions. Its main factions include social conservatives, market liberals and social democrats. Party Structure HETA is a very loosed organised party with very little internal democracy. It is led by a Rahbar (party leader) He is chosen by party power brokers in informal consultations - the so called magic circle. The Rahbar appoints a Deputy and a Secretary General who is responsible for administrative duties Party Organs The Executive Committee '''is the highest ranked body in the party. It is composed of 15 members elected by the Party Congress for five year terms. It is charged with day to day management of the party. '''The Party Congress '''is the supreme decision making body of the party. It is a 945 member body that decides on party policy and stances at Party Meetings held yearly. Members are delegates elected by party members and all elected officials. '''The '''Heta Parliamentary Party '''is the party's National Divan caucus. It is led by a Chair and a Vice Chair, both who are nominated and elected by the members of the caucus. The parliamentary party is kept in line by party Whips who are appointed by the party leadership. '''Heta Women's League '''is the party's main organisation for female members. It elects a Chairwoman and other officials who advance policies of special interest to Heta women. '''Heta Youth League '''is the party youth movement. It organises activities for the party's future leaders. It is led by a Chairperson who is elected by the Heta Youth membership. Category:Political parties in Aldegar